1. Technical Field
This invention pertains in general to editing web content, and in particular to generating a native overlay that allows a user to make edits to a web page.
2. Description of Related Art
In many parts of the world, people have come to expect every organization, event, and public figure to have a website. As a result, many web editing applications have been developed to allow users who are unfamiliar with HTML, XML, Javascript, CSS, or other web design tools to create and maintain professional and aesthetically pleasing websites. Some of these web editing applications allow users to change or add content to a web page.
Conventional web editing applications require a considerable amount of computing resources because they use a web rendering engine to render changes to a web page as the user makes edits. As a result, they are typically configured to run on computing devices with substantial computational power, such as laptop and desktop computers. However, many users prefer to use tablet computers, smartphones, and other mobile devices to perform their computing tasks. For example, users may favor the flexibility of working in different locations or the intuitive touchscreen interface that is present on most modern-day mobile devices.
One critical drawback to mobile devices is that they generally have limited computing power. As a result, they are poorly-suited to running web editing applications. Although most mobile operating systems include a web rendering engine that is available to applications, web rendering engines on mobile devices are not responsive enough to render updates in real-time as a user makes edits to a web page.